1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for providing a personal broadcasting service in a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing various contents between mobile communication terminals through various network connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile data communication services have been widely used through mobile communication terminals such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), Web pad, notebook computer, smart phone, Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) phone, Palm Personal Computer (PPC), e-book terminal, Hand Held Terminal (HHT), and so on. The technology for mounting a dedicated multimedia processor, the technology for enhancing a multimedia function and loading a Television (TV) function, or the technology for mounting a digital broadcasting receiver are applied to the mobile communication terminals.
The mobile data communication services are wireless Internet services, mobile computing services, wireless data communication services, local area communication services, satellite communication services, and so on. For the mobile data communication services, there are provided various mobile solutions (for a mobile device Operating System (OS), OS application, development tool, mobile browser, motion picture solution, voice-based speaker verification solution, location-based solution, and so on), mobile content, mobile portals, download services (for characters, music, initial screens, and so on), chatting, living information provision (for news, stock prices, entertainments, weather, and so on), guide services, location information services, Java games, mobile betting, M-commerce (such as banking, stock transaction, reservation, mobile shopping, mobile advertisement, billing, replacement payment, business consulting, authentication and security, and so on), and so on. For the mobile data communication services, there are provided various communication environments of networks (of optical transmission equipment, a relay, a mobile network application, a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), a Home Radio Frequency (HomeRF), Infrared Data Association (IrDA), Bluetooth, a mobile Modulator-Demodulator (MODEM), etc.), and peripheral devices (of a mobile keyboard, printer, digital camera, Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Layer 3 (MP3) player, portable input/output device, external connection device, and so on).
The technical field of a wireless broadcasting service for providing various contents to a personal information terminal is in the spotlight due to business variety, marketing, technology development, and so on. The wireless broadcasting service is currently being provided by Content Providers (CPs) and mobile communication carriers.
However, there is a problem in that the wireless broadcasting service currently being provided cannot meet the demand of service users because it does not escape the existing broadcasting concept of only downloading fixed content to personal information terminals of many unspecified persons in the form of text. Moreover, there is another problem in that quality of content for the current wireless broadcasting service is degraded because the bandwidth is not sufficient when content is created and provided between mobile communication terminals linked with the conventional networks.